bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skrall (character)
I disagree with the deletion because it should have an article, and despite not having hardly any infromation, we should get some sooner or later. Please don't delete the article. Pluto2 19:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :In my opinion, which matters just as much as yours ;P, this article should be deleted, because: # We do not know if the different appearances are of one and the same Skrall, therefore it is mostly speculation. # Eventhough it would end up being the same Skrall, I do not think he deserves an own article, unless he gets a name. However, if he earns a name, he really deserves an article. That's my opinion. (So now it's up to you to smash it!) ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok then, we wait for Greg to reply. Pluto2 19:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::Have you sent him a PM already? If not, I would, but I just sent him one, and I feel that I shouldn't send him to many. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Where do you PM him? And have you used the Bioniclepedia chat thingy? Try looking for it. It's missing! Try contacting the Oracle. Pluto2 19:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 :::::I'm not sure if I'm allowed to mention that site, and about the "Bioniclepedia chat thingy", Greg isn't a member hare, so that wouldn't help. Well, I suppose I could send another PM to him when he has answered my last questions. (My only for now). so exactly what questions should I ask him? Can you make a list with them? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 19:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) 1. What are Scarabax and when will they actually appear and not just get mentioned? 2. Is the Skrall in Glatorian Arena the same one that Gresh fought? If so, what is the Skrall's name? Pluto2 20:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC)Pluto2 I re-formated the questions to this: 1) What are Scarabax Beetles and (when) will they actually appear and not just get mentioned? 2A) Is the Skrall in Glatorian Arena the same one that Gresh fought? 2B) If so, will the Skrall's get a name? He is not going to tell us the name. =[ ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 20:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion Okay, I've looked at this, and I don't think we can make a decision yet on whether or not it's deletion material until we hear back from Greg. Whoever sent him a message, please post it as soon as you get it, so we can resolve this. Thanks. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :I sent him the message; :Me: :Hello again, Sir. I have some questions for a friend, we had a little of a argue, so we need confirmation. :1) What are Scarabax Beetles and (when) will they actually appear and not just get mentioned? :2A) Is the Skrall in Glatorian Arena the same one that Gresh fought? :2B) If so, will the Skrall get a name? :Thanks! :Greg: :1) Yes, they will appear. They appear in the movie and there will also be a BrickMaster exclusive model of one. :2a) Haven't played the game, so can't speak to that. :2b) No : ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 22:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, it's clear from his comment that even if it is the same Skrall, it's not any special one. I think it's safe to say we can delete this. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC)